Iainuki
.]] Iainuki , also known as Iai Blow, Iai Strike, Slash, Fdraw, Flash or Iai, is a recurring command ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that has also appeared as an enemy attack. It typically attempts to instantly kill the target. The job class Samurai is most often associated with the technique. Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII has an attack called Sudden Cruelty that has a similar name in Japanese: Iai Strike. Appearances Final Fantasy V Iainuki is the Level 5 ability of the Samurai, learned for 540 ABP. It usually has a 85% chance to instantly kill all enemies, but takes into account the level factor all magic attacks use and will never work on Heavy targets. Final Fantasy VII Flash (Iainuki in Japanese) is the final ability of the Slash-All Command Materia found in the Ancient Forest. It allows the user to attack all enemies and attempt to inflict instant death. The chance for Flash to hit an enemy is equal to the equipped weapon's Atk% halved. Flash has the opposite effect to undead enemies, causing full recovery. Final Fantasy VIII Iai Blow is an enemy ability used by Forbidden when it has less than 85% of its HP remaining. It does physical damage and has a chance to instantly kill the target. Final Fantasy IX Iai Strike is a Sword Art for Steiner that attempts to instantly kill an enemy with 30% accuracy. It is learned by equipping a Rune Blade. Iai Strike can be missed altogether because the Rune Blade can only be bought in Daguerreo before entering the Shimmering Island. Final Fantasy XI Iainuki is a special Weapon Skill used by the Bastokan NPC, Kurt, during the Shadow Reign era. It inflicts damage in a frontal cone and causes a knockback effect on all enemies hit. Its Skillchain property is Detonation, a level 1 Wind skillchain. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Iai Blow is part of the Flair skillset used by the Parivir class. It attacks a target for damage equal to half a normal attack with a chance to kill them instantly equal to that unit's critical hit rate. It is learned from the Osafune and requires 300 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Dimensions Iai is a Fusion Ability unique to the Warriors of Darkness that combines the Dark Knight's Final Thrust attack with the Summoner's Odin. The warrior singles out a target, and delivers a swift attack that buffets the foe with shockwaves. It deals damage and has a chance to instantly kill by slicing the foe into pieces. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Ninja Jinnai is seen using Flash several times, which has a similar effect of slicing the target apart. However, the player cannot command Jinnai to use this attack in battle, and it is not an ability the player can gain by using the Ninja class. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Iai Strike is an ability connected to the Smiting Soul accessory. Iai Strike gives the user a 2% chance to inflict an instant Break on the opponent whenever they damage their Bravery. Iainuki is the ability of the Samurai card in the Duel Colosseum. When used, the Samurai card discards all Chaos and Boss cards in the hand. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Smiting Soul accessory returns. Iai Strike is the name of the effect tied to the Zantetsuken wielded by Gilgamesh, which has a random chance to instantly inflict Break when Gilgamesh randomly uses the Zantetsuken to attack. Certain accessories also have a related Assist Iai Strike, which has a chance to inflict Assist Break, and EX Iai Strike, which may cause EX Break on an opponent in EX Mode. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Iainuki is the EX ability of Bartz. It becomes available to him upon equipping his EX Weapon Great Sword. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Iainuki is the ability that is used by the Samurai during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Iai Strike is a special ability that allows the user to inflict instant KO to all enemies. It has a 30% chance of succeeding and costs 12 MP to cast. It can be learned by Cyan (level 60, 4★) and Gilbert (level 75, 5★). Gallery FFVII Flash.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith Flash.png|Aerith using Flash in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Barret Flash.png|Barret using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cait Sith Flash.png|Cait Sith using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cid Flash.png|Cid using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Cloud Flash.png|Cloud using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Red XIII Flash.png|Red XIII using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tifa Flash.png|Tifa using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Vincent Flash.png|Vincent using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Yuffie Flash.png|Yuffie using Flash in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Iai Blow.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Iai Strike.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFXIV Iaijutsu Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA2 Iai Blow.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Iai.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF Sudden Cruelty.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. D012 Gilgamesh Iai Strike.jpeg|Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Samurai.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Iainuki.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' PFF Iainuki.png|Enemy version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Iainuki 2.png|Player version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Iainuki - Samurai (M) SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Iainuki - Samurai (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFATB Iainuki.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Iai Strike Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Iai Strike.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Recurring command abilities Category:Recurring Bushido